In the past, navigation systems that automatically search for and provide guidance on a route to a designated destination have been proposed. Such a navigational system searches for a route with the shortest travel distance and time from a current location to a designated destination and presents the user with a search result or provides the user with route guidance based on the search result.
For example, with respect to a technique of such a navigation system, a navigation device that proposes a stopover spot on the basis of a preference of the user and a recommendation degree of facility information is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.